<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale Of Two Sisters by BackstreetGal1984, harleyquinn25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808519">A Tale Of Two Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackstreetGal1984/pseuds/BackstreetGal1984'>BackstreetGal1984</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25'>harleyquinn25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackstreetGal1984/pseuds/BackstreetGal1984, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From conception, birth and beyond, this is the tale of Aella and Thiysa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Daughters - Relationship, Eventual Marriage - Relationship, Father/Daughters, Mother/Daughters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:Conceiving the twins</p><p> </p><p>It was a calm and clear night, but the quietness of the eveing was broken by the sound of moans, grunts, cries, whimpers and groans of pleasure that were coming from the couple that were currently engaged in their love making. Held tightly in the arms of the man she loved, a soft moan escaped the woman's throat as he slid himself ever deeper inside of her and her nails gently bit into his shoulders.</p><p>"My love," he murmured against her mouth before their lips swifty met.</p><p>Even as their lips met over and over again, he continued the process of the love making they were in the middle of until both of them were fully spent. Once her boyfriend lay next to her, Meg shifted her gaze towards him and gave him a slight , her exposed chest visible before she  drew the sheet up over her. He returned her smie and then left the bed. She sat up and held the sheet against her top half.</p><p>"Where are you off to, my love?" she questioned.</p><p>"Just to the kitchen," he replied.</p><p>:"Hurry back," she added softly.</p><p>Giving her a grin, he left their bedroom. He reached the kitchen and gathered a few quick items to take back to their nedroom, only to feel her arms encircle him from behind and she rested her cheek on his back.</p><p>"Honey, I told you I'd be right back," he said.</p><p>"I know but those few moments alone made me lonely for you," she replied.</p><p>He set the items intended for their bedroom on the counter and drew her into his arms.</p><p>"I think I can cure that bout of loneliness you had, my love," he murmured before capturing her mouth with his.</p><p>The food was largely forgotten as he carried her back into the bedroom and their love making began all over again, only to last well into the early morning hours. Finally worn out from their love making a second time, Meg lay in his arms with her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed in sleep while he lay awake in the grey light of pre dawn. Turning his head towards her,he just watched her as she slept. Both were unaware of the two lives that were presently forming deep within Meg's body from their most recent bout of love making.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Morning Sickness Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying awake next to her boyfriend with an arm draped across his mid section, Meg's thoughts went back to the night of passion they'd had three weeks before. Just as she thought that, a feeling of nausea overcame her and she made a beeline towards the bathroom just down the hall, ahand clamped over her mouth. Reaching the toilet, she bent over it and immediaately voided the conents of her stomach into the toilet. Still half asleep in their bedroom, he could hear the faint sound of his girlfriend retching into the toilet. Not caring that he didn't have any clothing on, he made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Once he reached the bathroom, he found his girlfriend still bent over the toilet, but no longer retching into it. </p><p>"Honey, you ok?" </p><p>She glanced over at him.</p><p>"I will be, for now," she replied.</p><p>"What do you mean, for now?"</p><p>"I mean, until the nausea returns and I get sick again."</p><p>"Is this the first time you've experienced nausea?"</p><p>"Yes," she replied before she made the connection between her bout of nausea and the night of love making they'd engaged in three weeks prior.</p><p>Inwardly, she was thrilled at the idea that she was expecting a baby, but she wanted to be absolutely sure before telling her boyfriend they were going to be welcoming a baby in nine months. She made the silent decsion to have Eileithayia  confirm for her whether or not she was going to have a baby or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Pregnancy Confirmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her boyfriend away on another call for help, one that would last a few hours, Meg stood in the center of the bedroom they shared and called out "Eilethhyia, I call on you to confirm something for me."</p><p>There was a flash of light and Eileithyia appeared.</p><p>"What is it you call for me, my dear?"</p><p>"I believe I'm expecting a baby, but I want to be absolutely certain before I tell its father."</p><p>Eileithyia tookMeg's hands in hers.</p><p>"Beloved one of my prince, I will be glad to confirm this for you."</p><p>The moment she'd taken hold of Meg's hands, Elieithyia sensed the two tiny lives growing inside of Meg.</p><p>"You are indeed pregnant, my dear, but I'm sensing two tiny lives, not one."</p><p>Meg was sure she'd heard wrong.</p><p>"Could you say that again?"</p><p>""You're carrying two tiny lives inside of you, my dear."</p><p>"I'm having twins?"</p><p>Elieithyia nodded.</p><p>"But it's too early for me to identify the gender of the twins."</p><p>"Two babies," Meg murmured to herself.</p><p>"Farewell for now, beloved one of my prince," Elieithyia added before she vanished in another flash of light.</p><p>*****</p><p>When her boyfriend returned home that evening, Meg waited for him in their bedroom, wondering how he'd take the news that she was pregnant with twins. It didn't take long for him to enter their bedroom and wrap his arms around her while placing his chin on her shoulder. She relished his embrace for a moment or two before turning to face him.</p><p>"I had Eileithyia come pay me a visit today because I needed her to confirm something for me."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"I wanted her to confirm my suspicions and she did so, but she also told me something thta I hadn't expected."</p><p>"And that would be?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>"You're pregnant?"</p><p>"Yes. And we're going to have twins," Meg added, watching him closely for his reaction.</p><p>It took a few minutes for him to realize they were having twins, but once it sank in, he passed out cold after managing to stutter out "T-Twins?"</p><p>Seeing her boyfrfiend pass out completely from her news about being pregnant with twins, Meg was relieved to know she wasn't carrying triplets. Once her boyfriend came to, he sat down on the bed with her seated next to him and he placed his head in his hands.</p><p>"Two babies, my love?"</p><p>"Yes. But Eilieithyia told me it was too early for her to say what gender the twins will be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning Sickness Round Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying awake in the predawn hours, Hercules stretched out his arm, only to find an emty void on the side of the bed that his girlfriend usually occupied, which was still warm. He could hear the distant sound of his girlfriend retching into the toilet once again and he inwardly groaned. </p><p>He hated that his girlfriend was experiencing morning sickness but she had assured him that morning sickness was generall normal with pregnancies. Leaving the bed, he made his way down the hallway and paused just outside the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, Meg took a few minutes to be sure she wouldn't experience any more bouts of morning sickness. When nothing else seemed to be coming back up, she managed to get to her feet. Joining her boyfriend, she met his gaze and saw the concern for her reflected in his eyes and facial expression.</p><p>"This is considered normal for expectant women, so there's really nothing for you to worry about," she said softly.</p><p>He derw her into his arms and their gazes locked.</p><p>"I know, but since you're the woman I love, I don't like seeing you in any kind of discomfort,"he replied.</p><p>"Is this stemming from seeing me in chains, from the time I saved your life by sacrificing my own or when I died before you could get to me in time?" she asked.</p><p>"A bit of everything you just mentioned," he said,</p><p>He paused briefly before continuing.</p><p>"When I saw you lying beneath that column, I finally realized the depth of your feelings for me and I never want to experience what I went through when I returned to your side a few minutes too late."</p><p>He paused a second time and gently placed a hand on her presently still flat stomach.</p><p>"Now that you're carrying our children inside of you, I realize I'm scared I'll lose you a second time."</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>"I promise that nothing will happen to me."</p><p>"I hope so, because I lost you once already and I couldn't handle losing you a second time."</p><p>She stood up on tiptoe so their lips could meet and he swept her into his arms to make their lips closer and they kissed a second time before he set her back on the ground again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Telling the Parents of the Mortal Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after he had confessed his fear about losing her, Hercules stood on the balcony that over looked the city, when Meg joined him and she wrapped her arms around his waist with her hands resting on his stomach area.</p><p>"You do realize that we'll have to tell both your mortal and immortal sets of parents that we're having twins at some point, right?"</p><p>Releasing a heavy sigh, Hercules  turned to face his pregnant girlfriend.</p><p>"I know but we're not married yet. What will my two sets of parents think if they found out I got you pregnant while we're still boyfriend and girlfriend?"</p><p>"Then let's fix that little issue before we tell your mortal and immortal sets of parents by at least pretending to having become engaged."</p><p>"But I don't even have a ring yet."</p><p>"We have time for that. Wae could say we're engaged but that we haven't gotten around to picking out an engagement ring to confirm it."</p><p>"You want me to lie?"</p><p>"It's not a lie if we settle on an engagement ring at a later date."</p><p>"Are you sure that'll work?"</p><p>"Of course. Trust me."</p><p>"Let's tell both sets of my parents at the same time."</p><p>The moment he'd said that, she immediately saw an issue with it.</p><p>I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Think about it. Your human parents meeting your immortal parents.... nothing good would come from having both sets of your parents together in the same space. It'd be better to tell both sets of your parents separately rather then at the same time."</p><p>He thought about her suggestion for a moment and realized she was right.</p><p>"Alright. We'll tell my human parents first, then we'll tell my birth parents after that."</p><p>*****</p><p>A couple days later, he sat opposite his human parents with his girlfriend's hand lightly clasped within his. He glanced at her as if for support and courage and  she gave him the slightest of nods.</p><p>"Meg and I, uh, have something to tell you," he said.</p><p>"What is it?" the elderly man seated opposite the couple questioned.</p><p>He glanced at her again and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"She and I are expecting twins," he finally said.</p><p>The elderly couple seated opposite them exchanged glances, shock evident on their faces.</p><p>"But we're engaged," she hastily put in.</p><p>"Yes. And I plan on getting her an engagement ring soon," he added.</p><p>"We're thrilled the two of you are going to have two babies, but how can you not be married before having children?"</p><p>"I plan on making her my wife before the twins are born," he said with a loving glance directed at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Telling the Parents of the Immortal Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after telling his human parents that his girlfriend was pregnant with twins, Hercules traveled to the mountain of his birth, accompanied by his girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her face against his back to avoid seeing the distant ground beneath them. Sensing her discomfort, he gently clasped one of her hands with his and he softly squeezed it as a sign of reassurance that they would be on solid ground soon. Half an hour later, they reached the base of the stairway and he dismounted first before helping her down, much to her relief. Still in each other's arms, their gazes went to the pair of gates that were presently closed, waiting for the arrival of his birth parents. Thwy didn't have to wait long for his birth parents to join them. Suddenly nervous in the presence of her boyfriend's birth parents, Meg bowed her head in their direction as a sign of respect. Deciding it'd be better for him to break the news of her pregnancy to his birth parents, he did so.</p><p>"Father, mother, my girlfriend and I are going to be having twins," he said.</p><p>His birth parents merely exchanged glances before they both smiled.</p><p>"Twins, huh? Any idea of the gender?" his father asked.</p><p>"No, not yet, he replied.</p><p>"Two grandbabies," his mother murmured to herself before she went to her son's grilfriend and pulled her a short distance away from her husband and son in order to have a woman to woman chat.</p><p>Suddenly finding herself in the company of the queen of the immortals, she slowly lifted her eyes so they could meet the gaze of her boyfriend's mother.</p><p>"I know how awkward you feel in my presence, dear, but my son loves you very much and now you're having his children."</p><p>"Neither of us know what the twins' gender will be, "Meg finally managed to say.</p><p>Hea had known the gender of her unborn  grandchildren the moment she'd led her son's girlfriend a short distance away, but she decided to keep it to herself until her son and his girlfriend found out for themselves. Just then, the women were joined by the two men they each loved. Once again held in her boyfriend's embrace, she rested a hand on his chest as he took a few minutes to talk with his birth parents.</p><p>"Any plans on making this beautiful young woman my future daughter in law?" Hea questioned.</p><p>"Yes. We'll marry before the twins are born."</p><p>"Oh? And how far out will that be?" his birth father asked.</p><p>"We'll marry when my girlfriend starts to show,": he replied.</p><p>"So, around the four to six month mark, then?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Strange Cravings Round 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after telling his birth parents about his girlfriend being pregnant with twins, Hercules made his way down the rows of stalls displaying their wares but he ignored all those on account of having been sent out to purchase an odd trio of food items he didn't think went well together, but he mumbled them in a sort of mantra so he could remember them.</p><p>"Figs, olives, ." he said under his  over and over again.</p><p>Once he had located the three items his pregnant girlfriend had requested, he quickly purchased them them and made his way out of the marketplace, wanting to get home as quickly as he could without being accosted or delayed. He finally reached home and rejoined his pregnant girlfriend, who lay on one of the assorted divans and her face lit up at seeing the figs, olives and  he'd purchased,</p><p>"Figs and olives now," she said in a rush.</p><p>He handed her what she had demanded and headed off to the kitchen with the  so it could be saved for later. He left the kitchen and re entered the living area, only to see his girlfriend relishing the figs and olives and tried not to show his distaste at how she was combining them before popping them into her mouth.</p><p>"I realize you're pregnant, honey, but eating the olives and figs together?....."</p><p>"Don't knock my odd food preferences. You're the reason why I'm even having strange food cravings in the first place, remember?"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember," he replied.</p><p>Moments later, Meg finished off the figs and olives.</p><p>"Now, where's that  I sent you out to buy?"</p><p>"Uh, in the kitchen."</p><p>"It's supposed to be cut up and made into sushi."</p><p>His eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"You want the  raw?"</p><p>"Well, yes."</p><p>"But I was going to cook it later."</p><p>"Cooked or raw, I don't care. I just want the  now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double Trouble: It's Two Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months into Meg's pregnancy, she and the twins'father recieved a visit from Eileithyia, because they both wanted to know the gender of their twin children. Lying propped up on a divan with her boyfriend standing beside her, she watched as Eileithyia placed her hands on her flat stomach and closed her eyes. Eileithyia sent a gentle surge of power into Meg's womb and felt the return surge of female energy, but it was twice as strong. Opening he eyes, Eileithyia looked at her prince and his expectant girlfriend.</p><p>"Well? What did you feel?" he asked.</p><p>"Twins are a definite, but I felt two female energies," Eileithyia replied.</p><p>Meg's gaze loccked with her boyfriend and she giggled at the expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm having twin girls/"</p><p>"It would appear so, my prince," Eileithyia said.</p><p>She got to her feet and watched as Meg also got off the divan.</p><p>"I will return once it's time fro the deliverly," Eileithyia added before she disappeared.</p><p>Once they were alone, he pulled his pregnant girlfriend into his arms and their lips met briefly before he ended their kiss and leaned his forehead againsthers so their gazes could meet.</p><p>"I love you so much, my darling," he murmured.</p><p>"As do I," she replied.</p><p>"I don't want to postpone our getting engaged," he added.</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying I want us to make our pretend engagement real and offical," he put in before he knelt down in front of her.</p><p>"Now that you're two months along in your pregnancy, I figure it'd be as good a time as any for us to become engaged. So, with that said, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"</p><p>"Of course I will," she replied.</p><p>Hearing her say she would, his face lit up and he got to his feet before piulling her into another embrace, one that lasted a little bit longer then the previous one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Announcing the Engagement Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month into their engagement, he decided it was time to pay another visit to his mortal parents so he could tell them he had finally proposed to the mother of his twin children, but he decided he would go alone, so as to not put any unneeeded stress on his expectant finacee'.He made the journey to his human parents' home and waited until his friend had landed before dismounting. His mortal parents emerged from the small house and they each hugged him in turn.</p><p>"So, any news on that expectant young woman of yours?" his mortal elderly parent asked.</p><p>"Actually, yes. We've recently learned we're having two girls and I asked her to marry me a month ago," he answered his mortal father's question.</p><p>"And where is she?" his mortal mother asked.</p><p>"I left her at home to avoid putting her through any stress. She, uh, doesn't like heights and I had to fly here," he replied</p><p>"Fly here? How?" the couple asked.</p><p>"I used a friend of mine to get here," he replied and half turned as Pegs approached.</p><p>He rubbed his friend's nose and Pegs pushed his nose further into his palm.</p><p>"He and I have been through a lot together, haven't we, buddy?" he asked.</p><p>Pegs nickered slightly and shifted his head in the direction of where Meg awaited their return.</p><p>"I know, boy, but we just got here and I should at least spend some time with my mortal parents."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Announcing the Engagement Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks following his visit to his human parents and telling them that he and the woman he loved were offically engaged, Hercules again made the journey to the mountain of his birth, alone for the second time, so he could tell his birth parents of his engagement. Once again reaching the base of the stairway, his gaze went to the pair of gates and he waited for the arrival of his birth parents. After a few minutes, the two gates opened and his birth parents came down the flight of stairs in order to join him.</p><p>""Hello, dear boy," Ze said.</p><p>"Hello, father," he replied.</p><p>"But someone's missing. Where is my future daughter in law?" Hea questioned.</p><p>"She's at home, waiting for me, mother."</p><p>Hea understood what he had left unspoken.</p><p>"And so you've offically proposed?"</p><p>"Yes. But no date's been set,"</p><p>"We'll have to fix that, as well as where to have the wedding," Ze added.</p><p>"We can decide all that soon, dear," Hera assured her husband.</p><p>"I need to get home. I just wanted to tell you both that we're engaged."</p><p>"See you soon, my boy," Ze called out.</p><p>*****</p><p>When he returned home, he sought out his pregnant fiancée', but he couldn't find her anywhere in the building. He finally found her outside in the gardens, seated on a little stone bench. Hearing his footsteps coming towards her, she looked up.</p><p>"There you are. You shouldn't be out here."</p><p>She merely shook her head.</p><p>"Honey, I'm fine. I felt stifled inside and I needed to get some air."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Planning the Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the news about their prince's engagement had spread among the various immortal deities, they immediately began putting plans together for the eventual wedding, including a wedding gown that would accomandate Meg's eventual baby bump.But none of the deities would say a word about the planned wedding until the day for it arrived.</p><p>*****</p><p>Presently unaware that his various relatives and his birth parents were planning for their eventual wedding, he lay on his side, watching his pregnant finacee' sleep, due to how much the pregnancy was sapping her stamina and energy. He gently brushed aside a loose strand of her auburn hair and envisioned a baby with his blue eyes and her auburn hair.</p><p>"Thiysa," he murmured.</p><p>Deeply asleep, Meg dreamed of a baby with her purple eyes and its father's red hair. She unconsciously muttered the name Aella in her dream. Still lying alongside his sleeping finacee', he saw her lips softly form the name Aella and knew what their daughters' names would be.</p><p>"Aella and Thiysa," he murmured.</p><p>After a few minuted, she slowly woke up and her gaze shifted to her finacee.'</p><p>"Mmm.... hi," she said.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Yes. I know what we should name the twins."</p><p>"I already have one name in mind and so do you."</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>"I saw your lips form the name Aella while you were still asleep and I settled on the name Thiysa."</p><p>"Aella and Thiysa. They're perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prewedding Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping peacefully next to his pregnant finacee', his brow furrowed slightly as he began dreaming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alone with her future mother in law and her five future sister in laws, Meg was clothed in the wedding dress that had been designed with her pregnancy in mind. The front of the dress curved around the slight bulge of her stomach area.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That dress looks beautiful on you, dear," Hera said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She bowed her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Thank you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The slightly more heavyset of her five future sister in laws grumbled to herself before being nudged by one of her other soon to be sister in laws, along woith a soft but firm "Hush."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, are you ready to get married today?" the eldest of her five future sister in laws questioned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meg's eyes widened at the question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Married today? I thought this was a dress fitting."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I believe my son said the two of you would marry once you had started to show," the Queen of the immortals put in as her gaze flicked to the small ball where her unborn grand daughters lay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meg suddenly remembered her fiancé saying they planned to wed once she started to show and she glanced down at the slight baby bump she had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He did, now that I look back on it," she said softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, let's get you married today," Hera added as she waved a hand  and created a wedding veil out of some lazily drifting clouds.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She placed it on top of Meg's head and stepped back to see how it looked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It suits you," she murmured.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She waved a hand again and a small bouquet of flowers appeared before she handed it to the bride to be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's see... wedding dress, veil, bouquet. All that's left is for you to join my son at the altar."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"With all the other deities watching?  But I'm not like you and I'm marrying your son."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter that you're mortal. All that matters is that my son loves you and chose you to be his bride."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As her future mother in law turned and exited the room, the bride to be followed her and made her way towards where her soon to be husband waited for  her. Standing at the bottom of the stairway with his various relatives standing nearby, the groom to be watched as his fiancée' made her way down the stairway before she joined him. He took her hands in his as they stood facing each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You look beautiful," he said softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Thank you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sound of Ze clearing his throat caused them to fall silent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This couple before you have chosen each other  to be content with for the rest of their lives. May their love for one another be strong enough  to last through thick and thin, through the ups and downs that marriage brings. It is with a great honor that I bind these two to one another  for the rest of their lives with this ribbon to signify their love, loyalty and devotion to each other," he said as he loosely draped a ribbon over their clasped hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I now declare....." Ze trailed off as he spotted an unwelcome visitor to the wedding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hold it. This wedding wasn't supposed to take place, since the lovely bride is meant to remain in my realm," Hads added and snapped his fingers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The moment he did, Meg crumpled to the ground, lifeless once more and taking the two unborn lives she carried with her.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a hoarse cry of "No!" escaping his mouth, Hercules bolted up in bed from the nightmare he'd just had.</p><p> </p><p>Pulled out of her sleep by his cry, she stirred beside him before sitting up and shifted her somewhat blurry gaze to her fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, what is it?" she asked sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>"I dreamed of our wedding day. It started out well but then my uncle showed up, said something about you remaining in his realm, then he snapped his fingers and you crumpled to the ground, lifeless, taking the twins with you."</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a dream that probably reflected your anxiety about our wedding day."</p><p> </p><p>She gently dragged him down to the mattress and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms, never noticing the pair of eyes that watched them from the darkness a few feet away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. An Unwelcome Wedding Crasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month following the nightmare her finacee' had, Meg was being tended to by her future mother in law. The slight swell of her stomach caused the wedding gown she presently had on to pull away from her body just a little bit. Standing behind her soon to be daughter in law, the immortal Queen fussed with the wedding veil resting on her future daughter in law's head until she had it adjusted so it fit well. Once she had the wedding veil the way she wanted it, she stepped back and murmured, "It's perfect."</p><p>She walked a short distance away, picked up the wedding bouquet that had been put together for the bride to be and handed it to her future daughter in law.</p><p>"It's time, dear. Are you ready?" she questioned.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be," the young bride to be replied.</p><p>"Shall we?" the immortal Queen asked and the two soon to be in laws made their way towards the groom to be waited for his future bride.</p><p>With her finacee's mother beside her, Meg made her way down the aisle towards the altar and the man she loved. Once she reached the altar, the Queen of the immortals joined the crowd of assembled deities as the engaged couple took each other's hands.</p><p>"Before you all stands a couple who have chosen each othr in spite of the heartache they each experienced in their own way. May their love, devotion and loyalty to one another serve as a reminder that love, in all its forms, can be strong enough to withstand anything that tests it."</p><p>There was a pause as the bride's soon to be father in law produced a ribbon from thin air and loosely draped it over their clasped hands.</p><p>"May this ribbon signify the trust and loyalty of this young couple. I now declare this couple bound to one another."</p><p>He turned to his son.</p><p>"Go on, boy. Kiss your new bride."</p><p>Moving closer to his bride, Hercules kissed her lovingly amid the cheers of his gathered relatives. They pulled away a few seconds later.</p><p>"My wife," he murmured.</p><p>"My husband," she whispered.</p><p>Their lips were about to meet again when a familiar voice spoke up.</p><p>"Well, now, isn't this sweet?"</p><p>The newly married couple glanced in the direction of the voice, as did the assembled deities. Holding his wife in his arms, a look of fury crossed the young groom's face, but his birth father was the one who spoke up.</p><p>"What are you doing here? You have no right to ruin my son's wedding day," he growled out.</p><p>"So, the two love birds married today, huh? Shame I didn't pop in earlier, because the bride's soul will return to my realm sooner or later."</p><p>"Never, uncle! I lost her to you once already!  I'm not going to let you take her from me a second time!"</p><p>"You have no say in the matter, my not so dear nephew. Your new wife will return to my realm one day."</p><p>"Not if she's unable to die before her time," the groom's birth mother said suddenly as she moved forward.</p><p>The newlyweds glanced over at her.</p><p>"Mother?" the new grom questioned.</p><p>"You gave up remaining with your father and I because of this woman. I will not lose my new daughter in law or the two children she carries to the realm of the dead. My wedding gift to the two of you is making your new bride unable to die before her time," the Queen of the immortals replied as she waved her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Post Wedding Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barely a month after having her wedding day be crashed by her new husband's uncle, Meg stood alone at the entrance of the balcony that was part of the bedroom they shared, one hand resting on top of her now five month pregnant belly. Just then, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her husband's voice softly speaking her name and her gaze met and held with his. Seeing the concern on his face, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He also wrapped his arms around her. Still in each other's embrace, their gazes met and held.</p><p>"What are we going to do about your uncle's threat? He seems determined to make sure I return to his realm one day, despite my mother in law's promise that I won't die prematurely, because there's always some sort of loophole," she said in a slightly worried tone.</p><p>"Don't worry, my love. We'll find some way to stop him from taking you before it's your time to leave this life. We have many years of marriage ahead of us," he assured her.</p><p>Just at that moment, one of the twins stirred and flailed out a tiny fist into her mother's side, causing Meg to gasp and move out of her new husband's arms slightly.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"One of the twins just decided to smack her fist against my side," she replied.</p><p>Wanting to feel one of the twins move, he placed his hand on top of his wife's five month pregnant belly and was rewarded with a swift jab into his palm from the other twin kicking forcefully into her mother's belly, making Meg wince from the impact.</p><p>"You better not have passed along your ability to lift extremely heavy objects to either one of the twins," she warned her husband in a stern voice.</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" he questioned.</p><p>"I can deal with your ability to lift extremely heavy items, but since I'm four months shy of bringing the twins into the world, I won't be able to handle them bruising me on the inside, so I hope they take after me more."</p><p>Suddenly feeling the strong urge to answer the call of nature, the young expectant newlywed mother to be made her way towards the nearest bathroom and relieved herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Strange Cravings  Round 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now in her sixth month of prenancy, Meg was frantically searching through the cupboards for the olives and figs she had insisted her husband keep stocked up for her, unaware her husband was watching her frantic search for the olives and figs he'd carefully hidden from her. Feeling his gaze on her, she whirled around to face him in spite of her six month belly, fury simmering in her violet eyes.</p><p>"Where are they?" she demanded of her husband.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, honey," he replied.</p><p>"My olives and figs! I know you were the one who hid them! Now where are they?!" she shrieked.</p><p>Realizing he was about to be in hot water with his hungry and very pregnant wife, he quickly retrieved them from their current hiding spot and watched as his wife snatched them out of his hand on her way out of the kitchen area.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" he called out after the departing figure of his wife.</p><p>Needing some time away from her husband, Meg made her way out to the balcony that was just off their bedroom and started to eat her reaquired olives and figs, but halfway through the bag of olives and figs, Meg suddenly got a faint scent of brimstone and Hads appeared a few feet away from her. Her face went pale and she unconsciously covered her swollen belly with her arms to protect the two precious lives she presently carried.</p><p>"Don't worry, my sweet. You're not the one I'm after, due to your mother in law's decree that you're untouchable until your time on earth is up. Your twin children or that husband of yours aren't part of that decree, which means they're up for grabs anytime I decide their time's up."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare harm my children or my husband!"</p><p>"Hey, I'm the ruler of the realm below. It's not in my nature to play fair. But I'll make a deal with you: Either I take your husband now or I come for you when you're nearing the end of your life."</p><p>"So, my choices are to either become a young widow two months after my wedding and raise my unborn twin children alone or let you take me when I'm old and ready to die?"</p><p>"Either one works for me."</p><p>"Then you can take me when I'm at the end of my mortal life," she replied.</p><p>"Deal. See you in about fifty years or so, my dear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astride her husband's best friend, a now seven month pregnant Meg traveled to the  of her husband's birth because she needed to have a talk with her immortal mother in law. Once she got there, her husband's best friend laid down completely so she could have an easier time getting off his back. Holding a hand beneath her swollen belly, she waited for her mother in law to join her. After only a few minutes, the two gates opened and the Queen of the immortals made her way towards her daughter in law.</p><p>"Hello, dear," she greeted her daughter in law.</p><p>"Hello, my Queen," Meg replied.</p><p>"What brings you here alone and unaccompanied by your husband?"</p><p>"I came here for some advice because I didn't want to burden  your son with my worries."</p><p>"Walk with me and we'll discuss it."</p><p>"Is that acceptable?"</p><p>"Even though you're mortal, you are my daughter in law and a short visit never hurt anyone."</p><p>Even as she gazed at what lay beyond the gates, the young expectant mother and wife still felt hesistant to cross that unseen line that separated the mortal and immortal worlds, plus she was a little concerned of angering her father in law if she went past the two gates. Seeming to sense her daughter in law's unwillingness to go beyond the two gates, Hera rejoined her daughter in law.</p><p>"How about you tell me what's on your mind, dear?"</p><p>Taking a deep , Meg revealed the details of the visit she recieved from her husband's uncle from the month before. Once she was done, her mother in law was silent for a few minutes.</p><p>"So, the choices given to you were letting your husband die before my twin grandchildren are born or allowing yourself to die when you're old and near the end of your mortal life?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you settled for the third option?"</p><p>"Mmm hmm."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Mother to Be's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying on her side with her husband's arms encircling her, Meg's brow furrowed slightly as she began dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Making her way through the woods, Meg came across a  large baby basket.  The distant wail of a baby had her running until she collided with a large but firm object. Looking up, she saw the expressionless face of her husband and in his hands were the moss coated skulls of what appeared to be two babies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look at what you've done," he intoned in a hollow voice even as the moss covered skulls began to glow a dull red before they turned into flames and ash .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meg bolted up in bed with a small gasp escaping her mouth. Feeling his wife pull out of his arms as she sat up, he also slowly sat up.</p><p>"Honey?" he questioned.</p><p>Still trembling from the nightmare she'd just had, Meg threw aside the covers and made her way towards the enclosed balcony on still somewhat shaky legs.</p><p>She was quickly joined by her husband, who pulled her into his arms. He held her out at arm's length so their gazes could meet.</p><p>"What's wrong, honey?" he softly asked.</p><p>"I just had a horrible nightmare," she admitted.</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"No. Let's just go back to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Revealing the Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With only a month remaining until the birth of their children, Meg decide it was time to tell her husband about the nightmare she'd had the month before. Joining her husband on the railing of the balcony that overlooked the city, she spoke his name softly and he glanced over at her.</p><p>"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"Do you remember the nightmare I had last month?"</p><p>"Yeah. What about it?"</p><p>"I'm ready to finally talk about it."</p><p>She briefly paused before going into the details of her nightmare.</p><p>"I dreamed of walking through the woods when I came across a basket that was large enough to hold two babies but it was empty. Suddenly, there was a baby's wail off in the distance and I started running until I collided with your chest. I looked up at you, only you had no expression on your face and you were holding two moss coated baby skulls in your hands. You said "Look at what you've done" in a hollow voice that didn't sound like you just before the two moss covered baby skulls glowed a dull red, only to become fire and ash. I woke up before the nightmare could keep going."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.</p><p>"It was only a nightmare, honey. It didn't mean anything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Double Time Deliverly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contentedly lying in her husband's arms, Meg was awoken by the sensation of her body beginning the long and drawn out process of labor. Still holding her in his arms, he could feel her body tense up and shudder slightly from the contraction,Hercules knew that their twin children were coming. He got off the bed and hoisted her into his arms before making his way outside. Once outside, he gave one long whistle and his friend approached. Setting her on his friend's back, he quickly mountedd his friend before taking his wife into his arms again and they their way to the mountain of his birth.</p><p>Once they got there, he found the gates already open and he made his way up the flight of stairs with his wife in his arms, only to be met by his birth mother and the goddess of childbirth. Feeling a rather intense contraction, Meg let out a loud moan. The two goddesses exchanged a look and knew it would be hours before the twins were born The group of four made their way just on the other side of the gates and both Eileithyia and her Queen managed to make Meg as comfortable as they could. For several hours, the other deities could hear the distant screams and cries of pain that came from the presently laboring young mother to be as she underwent contraction after contraction.</p><p>Finally, the first twin slid out into Eileithyia's waiting hands and the young mother noticed the baby's light covering of red hair, as did her husband and their gazes met. Eileithyia handed baby Aella to her Queen and she prepared for the arrival of the second twin. Four minutes of contractions later, the second twin announced its arrival with a lusty cry and the new parents noticed the thin covering of auburn hair on the second twin's head. Both Eileithyia and Hera placed the twins into their parents' arms. Meg held baby Thiysa in her arms  while her husband held baby Aella. Aella's purple eyes gazed up into her father's blue eyes while Thiysa's blue eyes gazed up into her mother's purple eyes.</p><p>"Welcome the world, my precious little Thiysa. I've been waiting nine months to finally meet you," Meg murmured to the newborn infant she held in her arms.</p><p>Her husband had also said the same thing to the newborn intant that he held in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Newborn Feeding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud wails of both twins dragged their parents away from the quiet period they thought they'd at least manage to get while their newborn daughter slept. With a groan, Meg  made her way over to the cradle that contained baby Aella and she gently lifted the crying infant from her cradle.</p><p>"What's the matter, my precious Aella?" she cooed to her daughter,</p><p>Aella's loud wails continued even as Meg took a seat on a nearby divan and exposed a breast before offering its contents to the wailing newborn.  Feeling her daughter latch on, the young mother realized her oldest child was just hungry. As Meg nursed the infant she held, her gaze flicked to her husband, who stood beside Thiysa's cradle with  her in his arms and trying not to wince at how loudly Thiysa was crying. </p><p>Once Aella had her fill, she held the infant upright and softly patted her back until the infant burped before returning Aella to her cradle. She gently took Thiysa from her father's arms, sat down on the same divan for a second time and put Thiysa to her still exposed breast so that the infant could suckle. Thiysa's big blue eyes locked with her mother's as she suckled hungrily.</p><p>"I wonder if she'll keep your blue eyes," she said aloud.</p><p>"Maybe she will," he replied.</p><p>After a few moments, Thiysa had her fill as well and Meg repeated the burping process before rising from the divan and settled Thiysa into her cradle. With his wife no longer exposing the main source of food doe their newborn twin daughters, the couple left the nursery together, their hands clasped. Back in their bedroom, Meg stood at the entrance of the balcony and her husband joined her before wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace.</p><p>"I wonder what it would have been like if I had stayed dead instead of you bringing me back," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 50 Shades of No Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is loosely based off of a particular drawing by an DA artist named avitha101.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Less then a month after their last conversation, both of Aella's and Thiysa's parents found themselves extremely worn out and exhausted from having to tend to their newborn twin daughters on a frequent nightly basis. Thiysa's wails of hunger drifted down the hallway  and Meg  groggily got out of bed, only to make her way into the nursery in order to nurse the very hungry infant. While Thyisa suckled, Meg shifted her gaze over to Aella's cradle  and found her first born daughter was peacefully sleeping. Thiysa finally had her fill of Meg's milk and she burped Thiysa before placing her second daughter into her cradle before she made her way out of the nursery. </p><p>She rejoined her husband in their bed and snuggled close to him when his arm dragged her to his side. She finally managed to fall asleep with her hand resting on his chest.Two hours later, Aella's cry of hunger roused her mother from her sleep and she repeated the task of nursing Aella before she fell asleep for another two hours in the nursery rather then making the journey back to the bedroom she shared with her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Baby Gifts for the Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With baby Aella in her arms, Meg waited alongside her husband, who had baby Thiysa in his arms, for her immortal in laws to join them and finally meet their twin granddaughters. The two gates opened and his assorted relatives made their way down the stairway towards the couple who stood at the base of the stairway, their arms laden with a single gift for tthe twin girls held in their parents' arms, much like they had once done for the twins' father. Once the assorted deities had presented the small gifts to the twins' parents, Meg's immortal mother and father in law joined the couple, accompanied by their own gifts for their twin granddaughters. Two tiny winged mares flitted around, pausing every so often to examine baby Aella and baby Thiysa.</p><p>"The gray mare with the white mane is named Dorotea and she's solely meant for Aella," Hera said.</p><p>"And the brown mare with the blonde mane is named Naike and she's meant to be Thiysa's," her immortal fayther in law added.</p><p>"That was your suprise for the twins?" he asked his birth parents.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Dorotea and Naike hovered close to Aella and Thiysa, who stared back at the two winged baby mares and a silent connection was being formed between them. Aella reached out and rested a chubby baby hand on Dorotea's nose, much to her parents' amazement. Thiysa, on the other hand, had been a little more reserved then her twin, but the connection between her and Naike had already been made. The twin girls each gazed up at their parents for a few minutes before they shifted their gazes back to Dorotea and Naike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lured Into A Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing alone with her arms resting on the balcony railing, Meg was enjoying having some time to herself, since her husband and their four month old twin daughters were currently visiting her immortal in laws. Her auburn hair fluttered in the breeze slightly as her gaze drifted down over the city that lay nestled below the mansion she shared with her husband and twin daughters. Just then, the distictive scent of sulfur drifted by her and she slowly turned around, only to see Hads standing a few feet away from her. She folded her arms across her upper torso as their gazes met and held.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she questioned in a cautious and bitter tone.</p><p>"Why so bitter? I'm just here for a brief conversation."</p><p>"Bitter doesn't begin to cover how you caused me to betray the man I wound up falling in love with, not to mention how you used me as the leverage you needed to make my husband give up the one thing that tied him to his immortal birth parents in exchange for my safety!" she snapped.</p><p>"It's all in the past, so how about we let bygones be bygones?"</p><p>"You hurt my husband and I so badly that neither of us can or will be able to forgive you," she replied coldly.</p><p>"I made a mistake, one I want to try and make up to you and that husband of yours."</p><p>"You're wasting your time here, so why don't you just go back to your domain and leave my husband and I in peace."</p><p>Hads turned away as if to leave, but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Meg.</p><p>"Since I've just wasted your time, I suppose the welfare of your youngest daughter doesn't matter to you, since I now have her life in my hands, so to speak," he replied before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and sulfur.</p><p>The moment he'd vanished, there was a loud neigh and her husband's best friend landed on the balcony a short distance away before her husband dismounted with baby Aella in his arms. Quickly joining her husband and their oldest daughter, she took one look at her husband's face and her heart gave a painful jolt at what he hadn't yet told her. Gazing into his wife's eyes, he struggled with the best way to tell her that their youngest daughter's life was in danger of being taken from them.</p><p>"Has your uncle kidnapped Thiysa?!" she demanded of her husband.</p><p>"Yes," was all he said before placing Aella into her mother's arms and striding away from her.</p><p>She joined him as he sat on his best friend's back.</p><p>"Be careful and bring Thiysa home," she pleaded with him.</p><p>"I promise, my love," he replied before his best friend took off with a huge flap of his wings.</p><p>*****</p><p>Thiysa's loud wails echoed through the corridors as her great uncle tried to get her to calm down, but nothing he tried or did seemed to be working. Pain and Panic  placed their hands over their ears, trying to drown out the cries. Creating a small rattle out of smoke, he shook it in an attempt to calm Thiysa down so she would stop crying. At the sound of the rattle, Thiysa's cries turned into soft whimpers before she stopped crying.</p><p>With Thiysa no longer crying, Hads waited for his nephew to come charging in so he could rescue his youngest daughter. But unlike last time, he wouldn't be allowed to leave alive. Moments later, his nephew strode towards him after emerging from the large hole he'd created the last time he'd been there. Spotting his youngest daughter in his uncle's arms, a look of fury crossed his face as he approached Hads, but found he couldn't move any closer and looked down at his feet, only to see that his feet were mired in a thick black paste.</p><p>"You'd better not have hurt Thiysa, uncle!" he bit out.</p><p>"Thiysa's fine, since I never intended to hurt her. She was just the bait to lure you down here. And now that you're down here, you'll never leave here alive, unlike last time. And before I forget, that black paste is a slow acting form of quicksand, so it'll take hours before you're fully consumed by it. In the meantime, I'll pop back to the realm of the living in order to return baby Thiysa to her mother and tell your dear little wifey that she'll never see you again in the realm of the living."</p><p>Leaving his nephew to his demise, Hads vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared a short distance away from his nephew's wife. Seeing Hads appear with Thiysa in his arms, Meg walked towards him and when she got close enough, she took her daughter from his arms before backing away a safe distance.</p><p>"Where is my husband?" she demanded.</p><p>"I left him to a slow death in my realm, one that will take hours before he's gone for good. Would you like to see how your husband will meet his death?"</p><p>With a wave of his hand, an image appeared in mid air and Meg stared in horror at the sight of her husband now up to his waist in a thick black paste. The image vanished.</p><p>"Your husband will die in that black paste and he won't be able to leave my realm like he did last time."</p><p>"Not if I have anything to say about it, little bro," a new voice said and Meg glanced over her shoulder at Ze.</p><p>Still holding Thiysa in her arms, she hurried a safe distance away from the two deities and they just stared at each other.</p><p>"My son will not die in your realm and leave my daughter in law a widow to raise those two beautiful granddaughters of mine on her own," Ze replied.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it? My not so dear nephew is still mired in that thick black paste and should be up to his neck in it by now."</p><p>"That's no longer true, uncle," a fourth voice added and Meg's gaze shifted in the direction of her husband's voice.</p><p>Seeing him approach, her face lit up and she ran to his side while still holding baby Thiysa in her arms. Holding her in his arms, he gently kissed her before shifting his gaze over to his hated uncle.</p><p>"It helps having immortal relatives who can help you out when you call on them for aid," he replied.</p><p>Realizing his nephew couldn't be killed so easily, Hads vanished. Seeing the reunion between his son and daughter in law, the king of the immortals approached the couple and they glanced over at him.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to live the life of a non immortal, boy?" he questioned.</p><p>"Yes, because my life is with my wife and daughters," he replied.</p><p>"Very well. I'll do what I can to make sure my brother can no longer try to kill you, boy," Ze replied before he vanished.</p><p>Once her immortal father in law had disappeared, Meg turned to her husband, worry in her eyes.</p><p>"As long as we remain here on Earth as ordinary humans, it just gives your uncle multiple changes to try and kill you."</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Aella's loud cry from the nursery interrupted their conversation and the couple made their way inside. With Thiysa still in her arms, she watched as her husband lift the wailing Aella from her bassinet and soon realized what had caused her to start crying. Turning towards his wife, Herc met her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Seems like someone's a hungry little girl here," he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way over to Thiysa's bassinet, Meg gently placed her down into it and took the wailing Aella from her husband's arms before taking a seat on a divan. Holding Aella in one arm, she uncovered a breast and helped Aella into place so that the four month old had the best position of suckling. As Aella suckled, Meg again returned her gaze to her husband, not quite through with their conversation.</p><p>"I know you're happier as a ordinary human but should I ever lose you, I don't know what I would without you," she admitted.</p><p>He took a seat beside her on the divan and met her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave up my dream just so we could spend the rest of our lives together, no matter if we were ordinary humans or not."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you did, but that doesn't make me any less worried about losing you," she admitted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Kidnapped Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again alone with their now five month old twin daughters, Meg used her foot to gently rock the cradle Aella lay in while she softly sang a lullaby to both of her sleeping twin daughters. Just at that moment, she got a distinct whiff of smoke and sulfur from behind her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked Hads without turning around.</p><p>"Now, is that any way to treat an old boss of yours, Meg?"</p><p>"I count myself lucky that I am no longer under your employment!" she snapped.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Your dear little hubby made sure of that, didn't he? Well, I plan to remedy that one way or another," Had added as he snapped his fingers and smoky chains encircled the young mother, whose arms were pinned against her sides by the smoky chains.</p><p>With a second snap of his fingers, both he and the now chained Meg disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving behind two still sleeping twins.</p><p>*****</p><p>A couple of hours later, the twins' father returned home and made his way towards his bedroom, hoping to enjoy some time with his wife, only to be sidelined by the loud cries of both his daughters. Entering the nursery, he found Aella and Thiysa wide awake and wailing for all they were worth, but there was no sign of his wife.</p><p>"Hey there, my two sweet girls. Where's your mother at, huh?" he questioned softly.</p><p>"She's in a place where she shouldn't be, unfortunately," came the voice of his mother and he glanced over at her.</p><p>"You mean....?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"The love of your life has been kidnapped and taken to the realm below, which isn't where she's meant to be occupying any time soon."</p><p>"Can't she be rescued, like last time?"</p><p>Hea just shook her head.</p><p>"I'm afraid not, son. The circumstances have changed slightly since the last time you rescued your wife."</p><p>"How have the circumstances changed, mother?"</p><p>"Your wife is a still living captive of your uncle, but that won't last much longer. She was only kidnapped a couple hours ago, based on earthly time, but she's been kept in the realm below for much longer then that."</p><p>"I've got to do something. mother. I can't just stand by and do nothing while my wife is trapped in the realm below."</p><p>*****</p><p>With her hands bound by smoky chains in front of her, Meg glared at her captor, who sat across from her.</p><p>"I demand you release me right now!" she said firmly.</p><p>"Afraid I can't, my dear," Had replied.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because your time's running out the longer you remain down here," he added as he noticed traces of gray and white appearing among the strands of her auburn hair.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your vibrant auburn hair is slowly being replaced by gray and white strands," he replied.</p><p>My husband will come for me!" she said fiercely.</p><p>"By the time he does, it'll be too late for you,"</p><p>"Looks like I got here just in time," came the voice of Meg's husband and they both glanced in his direction.</p><p>"Thank goodness you're here, honey," she said, a note of relief clearly evident in her voice.</p><p>"Release my wife now, uncle," he said firmly.</p><p>Realizing he had no choice, Had snapped his fingers and the smoky chains around his captive's wrists disappeared. Once her wirsts were no longer bound, she went to her husband's side and his arms went around her protectively.</p><p>"How many times are you going to keep threatening my life, threatening my wife's life or threatening the lives of our two daughters, uncle?"</p><p>"Until I finally manage to get my well deserved revenge against you and your father for all the times the two of you meddled in my right to upgrade my current status," Had added before he poofed himself out of the throne room.</p><p>Once they were alone, he noticed the streaks of gray and white that were threaded throughout the strands of his wife's auburn hair.</p><p>"For you to gain strands of gray and white in your hair, you must have been down here longer then just a couple of hours."</p><p>"How are the twins? They were soundly sleeping when I got kidnapped by your uncle."</p><p>"The twins are fine but they're anxious to see their mother."</p><p>"Then, take me home, my love."</p><p>With a brief, piercing whistle, their ride home appeared and the couple each got on the back of their ride before Pegs spread his wings and took off.  With her arms wrapped around her husband's waist, the young mother felt comfortable enough to be on Peg's back Once they reached home and dismounted Pegs, Meg entered the nursery and headed towards the two cradles that stood side by side before she gently lifted baby Aella from her cradle. Now held in her mother's arms, the baby gently curled her chubby baby hand around a lock of her mother's hair, which still displayed the streaks of white and gray that were threaded through.</p><p>"Honey, your hair is still dotted with streaks of white and gray," her husband softly said.</p><p>"What? I thought it would have faded by now," Meg replied.</p><p>"Maybe you were in the realm below too long and it became permanent?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Two Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a now seven month old Thiysa sitting on her lap, Meg watched as baby Aella crawled around for a few minutes before she was scooped up into her father's arms. Holding Aella in his arms, he took a seat alongside his wife and his gaze shifted to the still present traces of gray and white threaded in his wife's hair.</p><p>"I've gotten used to it," she said softly.</p><p>"I know but I don't know if I'll ever be able to," he admitted.</p><p>She shifted her position in order to face her husband before placing seven month old Thiysa down on the floor so she could crawl around. Aella began squirming in her father's arms, so he too placed his oldest daughter on the floor. Dorotea and Naike trotted after the twins but the twins wouldn't stay in one place too long. As they watched their twin daughters crawl around, he spoke.</p><p>"Ever since I lost you that first time, I've had to live with the near constant fear of losing you a second time."</p><p>"We've been through this before and I reassured you that nothing would happen to me, remember?"</p><p>He ran his hands over his face.</p><p>"I know that, honey."</p><p>"Then why bring it up all the time?"</p><p>He stood up and dim traces of anger flickered in his blue eyes.</p><p>"It's because I can't lose you again, Meg! I was heartbroken the first time you died and I can't live through that a second time! If I were ever to lose you again, I would join you in the afterlife without a moment's hesitation!" he shouted.</p><p>The twins began crying at his loud shout and they turned towards their two daughters. Giving her husband a mild glare for upsetting their daughters, Meg gathered Aella into her arms before leaving the nursery while Dorotea fluttered alongside Meg.</p><p>Line break</p><p>Later that evening, after the twins had been settled into their cradles for the night, Meg stood in front of the balcony, her arms resting on the cool marble, when she was joined by her husband. He also rested his arms against the balcony railing as he stood next to her.</p><p>"Are you still angry with me, honey?" he asked.</p><p>"Just a bit," she admitted.</p><p>"I know I shouldn't have lost my temper in front of the twins," he added after a moment's pause.</p><p>"You're right, you shouldn't have."</p><p>"It's just that I can't imagine us not growing old together. And if you should die before we're old and ready to depart this world, I would still do what I needed to be with you again, whether it be among the living or among the dead."</p><p>She turned to him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Enough of this depressing talk, my love. We still have plenty of time together," she replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Twin Free Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her immortal in laws having agreed to take the twins for a few hours so she and her husband could have a nice date night alone, Meg got herself ready for their evening out together. As she got ready for their date, she was unaware that he stood in the doorway until she turned to retrieve her dress and she stopped at seeing him. Ignoring the fact that she wasn't quite ready yet, he approached her.</p><p>"I, uh, got you something to wear tonight," he said before producing a beautiful necklace from behind his back and Meg gasped at the sight of it.</p><p>"Oh, honey, it's beautiful," she murmured.</p><p>Stepping behind her, he placed the necklace around her neck and secured the clasp at the nape of her neck.</p><p>"Happy almost one year anniversary, honey," he murmured into her ear.</p><p>Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply for a few minutes before their lips parted.</p><p>"How did I manage to end up with such a thoughtful and loving husband like you?"</p><p>His arms encircled her slender waist.</p><p>"Just lucky, I suppose," he replied.</p><p>Their lips met a second time before Meg pulled away and resumed getting herself ready. Five minutes later, she was ready and the couple exited their house together.</p><p>As they made their way towards their intended destination, Meg looked up at her husband.</p><p>"I'm so glad your immortal parents agreed to take care of the twins tonight so we could have a quiet evening to ourselves."</p><p>"They've been wanting to spend some time with the twins anyway, so it worked out for us," he replied.</p><p>Line break</p><p>Eleven month old Aella giggled each time her immortal grandfather tossed her up into the air before catching her. Watching the playful interaction between her oldest granddaughter and husband, Hea approached her husband and waited until Aella was no longer being tossed up into the air before she spoke.</p><p>"I think it's time for Thiysa to have her turn with you, dear," she said before they switched around their granddaughters.</p><p>Now with Aella in her arms, she watched as Thiysa squealed in delight each time she was tossed up into the air by her grandfather. Smiling, Hea straddled her eleven month old granddaughter Aella on her hip.</p><p>Line break</p><p>Currently seated at their table, Meg watched her husband as he put in their food order. Once the guy who had taken their order had left, she rested her chin on top of her hands.</p><p>"I had hoped you would have chosen a more secluded restaurant for our twin free date," she said.</p><p>"I didn't want our night to be secluded, honey," he admitted.</p><p>She lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh? And why not?"</p><p>He merely grinned at her in an impish manner.</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough," he replied.</p><p>"Sounds interesting."</p><p>As the couple waited for their food to arrive, a large crowd of teenage girls crowded around their table and Meg inwardly groaned at their unexpected arrival.</p><p><em>All I wanted was one night out with my husband and now he'll spend our entire date night signing things,</em> she thought wearily.</p><p>Seeming to sense his wife's irritation at the gathering of the teenage girls, he gently dispersed the large crowd of teenage girls with promises of signed autographs at a later time and the large crowd slowly thinned out, but some stragglers remained behind. The waiter arrived with their food and drinks. One of the straggers turned to leave, only to bump into the waiter who had their meals and drinks.</p><p>The waiter tried to regain his control of the tray, but it was too late. The two large goblets toppled over and their contents splashed over Meg's hair and outfit as her husband watched in silent horror. She pushed her now sodden hair out of her face and the startled expression on her face was slowly replaced by a look of fury before she stood up and angrily strode out of the restaurant, leaving her husband to just stand there for a moment or two before he snapped out of his stunned daze and hurried after his wife.</p><p>"Honey, wait!" he called out.</p><p>At the sound of her husband's voice, she whirled around and glared at him.</p><p>"This is exactly why I wanted us to go to a more secluded restaurant for our date tonight!" she snapped.</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know that was going to happen."</p><p>"When your fan girls show up, mishaps and accidents seem to be the norm, don't you think, dear? All I wanted was one romantic and secluded date with my husband and now my hair and dress are ruined! I'll see you at home," Meg said over her shoulder as she walked off in the direction of their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Twins' First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing a short distance from her husband, Meg watched as Aella unsteadily got to her feet and stood there a minute or two before her slightly chubby baby legs took an unsure step forward towards her mother.</p><p>"That's it, sweetie. Come to mother," she said softly.</p><p>Aella got halfway there before her legs gave out and she sat down. Joining her daughter, Meg lifted her into her arms and held her.</p><p>"It's alright, Aella. That was a start," she told the infant in her arms.</p><p>Just at that moment, Thiysa managed to get to her feet and haltingly tottered towards where her mother stood before sitting down at Meg's feet, causing her to look down at her youngest daughter, who merely stared up at her. Her gaze flicked towards where her husband stood before she gazed at Thiysa for a few seconds.</p><p>"Thiysa managed to take her first steps clear over here without aid?" she murmured to no one in particular.</p><p>Wanting to try something, Meg set Aella down on the floor and looked at her husband.</p><p>"Call for Aella, honey," she said.</p><p>Realizing what his wife intended, he did so and Aella once again managed to get to her feet unsteadily and took several unsure steps until she reached her father, who lifted her into his arms.</p><p>"You did it, sweetie," he murmured to his oldest daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. An Intimate Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With their one year old twin daughters currently sleeping in the next room down the hall, Meg's fingernails gently scraped across her husband's shoulders as he rapidly thrust deep inside her and she softly whimpered out his name. He gazed down at her and grinned before capturing her mouth with his as his thrusts became longer and harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to delve further and deeper within her. As their shared desire grew stronger, her moans and whimpers of pleasure remained at a low volume to avoid waking up their twin daughters. Her fingers threaded through his hair as a wave of intense pleasure shuddered through her. </p><p>"Mmm, my love," she whispered.</p><p>He paused mid thrust and gently cupped her face between his hands as his lips sought hers a second time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened and he resumed his intense thrusts, which caused another wave of pleasure to sweep through Meg's entire body. They continued with their love making clear into the early morning hours until both were fully spent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. An Unexpected Visit From The Immortal In Laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her husband away fighting another new beast that was wreaking havoc on the outskirts of the city, Meg was in the middle of spending some time with her fifteen month old daughters, when both of her immortal in laws appeared a few feet from her. Seeing their grandparents, the two girls toddled over to where they stood and both were lifted up into their grandparents' arms. Meg approached her immortal in laws.</p><p>"If you were hoping to see your son, he's presently occupied with an unexpected visitor to the outskirts of the city," she said.</p><p>"Actually, we came to see how you and the twins were doing, dear," Hea replied.</p><p>"We're all doing fine," she added.</p><p>"Are you, my dear?" Ze questioned and his gaze shifted to his daughter in law's presently flat stomach.</p><p>"H-how did you know? I haven't even told your son yet."</p><p>"Because Eileithyia alerted me to the fact that she could feel another tiny life being formed," Hea replied.</p><p>"Your son and I hadn't planned on having a third child right now, what with the twins being such a handful."</p><p>"But they're fifteen months old now, so it's really not a big suprise that you're expecting again, dear."</p><p>"And you'd best tell my son that you're carrying a third child soon," Ze put in.</p><p>"I will, I promise," Meg replied.</p><p>"Promise what, my love?" her husband questioned as he joined her, only to pause at the sight of his birth parents.</p><p>"Mother, what are you and father doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"We wanted to pay a visit to our daughter in law and two granddaughters," Hea said.</p><p>She and Ze set Aella and Thiysa down on the ground and both twins toddled over to their parents.</p><p>"We just wanted to have a short visit with our daughter in law and the twins," Hea said before the two immortals slowly faded away.</p><p>Alone with her husband, Meg met his gaze for a few seconds before she took his hands and led him over to a stone bench that was neraby. They both sat down on the stone bench and she took a deep breath before revealing her happy news.</p><p>"We're going to have another baby, honey," she said softly.</p><p>"You're pregnant again? Oh, honey, that's wonderful," he replied before he lovingly kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. An Unborn Life Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now three months into her second pregnancy, Meg lay in her husband's arms as they tried to settle on what to name their unborn son or daughter, when she was overcome by an unexpected and painful cramp in her abdomen area, followed by the sensation of a thickness that streamed down between her inner thighs, a thickness that had a strong metallic scent to it. Realizing that her body was rejecting her current pregnancy, silent tears began flowing down Meg's face for the loss of the child that would never have a chance to live or meet its sisters. Sensing his wife's sorrow and anguish at the loss of their third child, he just held her as the miscarriage continued. Eileithyia could also feel the death of the tiny unborn life as its mother's body rejected it, as did Hea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Two Weeks Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying on her side with her back facing the doorway of their bedroom, tears streamed down Meg's cheeks as she silently sobbed for the loss of her unborn child. At that moment, she felt her husband's arms slide around her as he laid beside her on the bed and rested his chin on top of her head. As her body quivered from her heartbroken sobs, he stayed quiet as he shared in her grief for the child they would never get the chance to know or hold in their arms. As she wept, she was grateful for her husband's comfort and love towards her, even though he too was also grieving in his own way.</p><p>They remained that way for a while until Meg's sobs finally came to a stop and she shifted position in his arms until she faced him and wrapped her arms around him. Now that they were facing each other, he could still see the dim traces of grief that were still present in her eyes, which mirrored the grief he was also feeling. Seeing her husband's grief made the tears spring to Meg's eyes again. They rolled down her cheeks unbidden and she began crying all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>